milomurphyslawfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Just Roll With It
" | hình ảnh = Screenshot_(180).png | ban nhạc = Just Getting Started | sáng tác = Martin Olson Dan Povenmire | thể loại nhạc = Rock | thời gian = 0:58 ("School Dance") 1:43 ("Disaster of My Dreams") 0:40 ("Milo's Shadow") | đoạn nhạc = Tập tin:Milo Murphy's Law - Just Roll With It}} " " là một bài hát được hát bởi Milo và Zack, cùng với phần đệm ghita bass của Melissa và đệm trống của Mort. Sau khi thấy được ban nhạc chính chơi trong tiệc nhảy không còn ở đó nữa, Milo và bạn của cậu thế chỗ của ban nhạc để chơi nhạc. Bài hát được cả ban nhạc tập lại, và được nghe lại trong tập "Disaster of My Dreams", lúc Elliot đang cố cho hòn đá tròn lăn không làm vỡ những vật quý giá và gây thiệt hại trong trường. Lời bài hát Phiên bản "School Dance" Tiếng Anh = (Come on, baby) Zack: Sometimes it looks like there is no solution Milo và Zack: You wish you had a stronger constitution Zack: Don't have to worry 'bout mistakes you made Milo và Zack: When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade Hey, what'cha gonna do? There's gotta be something that will get you through Zack The world is gonna shake you But don't you let it break you in two (Oh, yeah) (Come on, baby) Milo và Zack: Just roll with it Just roll with it Zack: You gotta know to let you go And just roll with it Lưu ý: Lời hát được in chữ màu xanh được nghe thoáng qua trong tập phim. |-| Bản dịch = (Lên nào, người ơi) Zack: Đôi lúc cứ tưởng rằng không có cách giải quyết Milo và Zack: Khi đó bạn muốn mình khoẻ mạnh hơn Hãy làm những điều bạn sẽ làm Chắc chắn có thứ gì đó sẽ khiến bạn thành công Zack Thế giới sẽ rung chuyển Nhưng đừng làm nó lung lay bạn theo (Oh, yeah) (Lên nào, người ơi) Milo và Zack: Cứ vui chơi hết mình đi Cứ vui chơi hết mình đi Zack: Bạn hãy thả lỏng người ra, và vui chơi hết mình đi Phiên bản "Disaster of My Dreams" Tiếng Anh = (Come on, baby) (Come on, baby) Zack: Sometimes it looks like there is no solution Milo và Zack: You wish you had a stronger constitution Zack: Don't have to worry 'bout mistakes you made Milo và Zack: When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade (Hey!) Hey, what'cha gonna do? There's gotta be something that will get you through Zack: The world is gonna shake you But don't you let it break you in two (Oh, yeah) Zack và Milo: You can schedule and plan, but you gotta understand You're never really in control You gotta know to let you go And just roll with it (Hey!) (Hey!) Hey, what'cha gonna do? There's gotta be something that will get you through Zack: The world is gonna shake you But don't you let it break you in two (Oh, yeah) Zack và Milo: You can schedule and plan, but you gotta understand You're never really in control You gotta know to let you go And just roll with it |-| Bản dịch = Phiên bản "Milo's Shadow" Tiếng Anh = Zack: Sometimes it looks like there is no solution Milo, Zack và Melissa: You wish you had a stronger constitution Zack: Don't have to worry 'bout mistakes you made Milo, Zack và Melissa: When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade (Hey!) Hey, what'cha gonna do? There's gotta be something that will get you through Zack: The world is gonna shake you But don't you let it break you in two (Oh, yeah) Milo, Zack và Melissa: You can schedule and plan, but you gotta understand You're never really in control You gotta know to let you go And just roll with it |-| Bản dịch = Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở *Thành viên của ban nhạc Just Getting Started chơi nhạc với nhau trước khi được thành lập chính thức ở tập phim "Battle of the Bands". *Milo và Melissa hát bè trong bài hát, nhưng giọng bè của họ là giọng nam thay vì giọng một nam và một nữ. **Điều này xảy ra lần nữa trong bài hát "A Bumpy Ride Tonight" ("Battle of the Bands"). **Giọng bè nữ sau đó đã được thêm vào trong tập phim "Milo's Shadow", do Laura Dickinson thực hiện. Thành viên trong ban nhạc *Zack - Nghệ sĩ ghita chính và Ca sĩ chính *Milo - Nghệ sĩ đàn accordion và Giọng bè *Melissa - Nghệ sĩ ghita bass và Giọng bè *Mort - Nghệ sĩ trống Xem thêm *Danh sách các bài hát *"School Dance" *"Disaster of My Dreams" *"Milo's Shadow" en:Just Roll With it Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 1 Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 2 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Milo Murphy hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Zack Underwood hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Laura Dickinson hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Just Getting Started hát